I Had No Choice
by NerdKenz01
Summary: Dixie fakes her death in order to go undercover with Kaldur. Birdflash. KF/Fem!Nightwing.
1. Information

**Okay, so... This is a fem!Nightwing story. It has birdflash and all that. In this Nightwing (Dixie) will be taking Artemis' place in the plane where Kaldar kills her. Will have Roy (not a clone in this!). Garth will be older that Kaldur. Donna Troy, and Wally. Jason will be Red X/Red Hood. Tim is red robin, Cass is Black bat and Steph is Spoiler, and Damian will be eight and Robin. **

**Character BG:**

**Nightwing AKA: Rachel "Dixie" Grayson-Wayne. 18 years oldu**

**Redhood/Red X AKA: Jason Tood-Wayne. 16 years old.**

**Red Robin AKA: Tim Drake-Wayne. 11 years old.**

**Spoiler AKA: Stephanie Brown. 11 years old.**

**Black Bat AKA: Cassandra Cain. 10 years old.**

**Robin AKA: Damian Wayne. 8 years old.**

**Kid Flash AKA: Wally West. 20 years old.**

**Red Arrow AKA: Roy Harper. 23 years old.**

**Tempest AKA: Garth. 24 years old.**

**Wonder Girl (I) AKA: Donna Troy. 25 years old.**

**Ages Might be wrong, but oh well. I'll probably get the first real chapter up soon.**


	2. Prolonge

**Here is the first chappie of this fanfic. Hope you like! This wouldn't leave me alone! So...here it is. I'm sorry if you don't like Birdflash, but that is my freaking OTP! So...let's begin!**

**I don't own this, or anything! Unfortunately...**

* * *

Wally stared at his longtime girlfriend (and hopefully soon, wife) with love in his eyes. She had finally fallen asleep after a night of puking her guts out. He was worried that she had some weird illness.

"What's wrong with you, Dixie_?_ I can't have my little birdie sick. I love you..." Yes, that's right. His girlfriend is the famous Dixie Grayson-Wayne. Adoptive of the famous Bruce Wayne. He met her through their line of work. He was the nephew of _The Flash _and she is the adoptive daughter of _The Batman_. He was Kid Flash and she was Robin when they met, she's Nightwing now.

He sighed and got out of bed carefully so he could start breakfast. Hopefully, she'll eat something.

After an hour or so, Dixie woke up and hugged her boyfriend. "I missed you..." Wally smiled and turned around and hugged her.

"Are you feeling any better, babe?" Wally asked. She shrugged and sat down. He frowned and finished up. He put her plate in front of her and sat down next to her with his plate. She pouted and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Make me better Wally." She said. He frowns and pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair.

"I wish I could baby. I wish I could." He soothed. She buried her face into his chest and smiled. Wally held her and picked up a fork and tried to get her to eat.

"Im not hungry." He frowned and looked at her.

"Just try to eat baby." He begged. She looked at him in the eyes and she could tell that he was worried. She nodded and took a bite out of the food. She smiled and hugged him.

"It didn't taste that bad. It actually takes good." She said. He smiled and kissed her. When they pulled away, Dixie started to eat more. He held her and started to eat his own plate.

"You done?" He asked when she didn't eat anymore. She still had about half of it, but she ate. She nodded and he got up and put away the food. She gasped and ran towards the bathroom. He ran after her and pulled her hair back.

Whe end she was done, she ended up crying. "That's it. I'm calling Leslie." He picked her up and grabbed his phone and called the doctor as he tried to calme her.

"Leslie? Can you come to Haven? Dixie is sick." He waited for an answer and hung up. He looked at his girlfriend and held her.

"She's coming babe. Just wait. Okay?" She nodded and hugged Wally.

* * *

Wally was shoved out the room and waited a full ten minutes for his girlfriend. He was scared and so he was pacing outside. Finally, Leslie grabbed him and pulled him in. Dixie was pale, but had a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine. Her and her baby both." Wally froze on the spOt.

"What?"

"She's pregnant." That was the last thing Wally heard before he blacked out.

* * *

When woke up, Dixie was worrying. "Is he okay?! Why would he faint?!" He groaned and she gasped. "Wally! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Why aren't you saying anything?! Do you have brain damage?!" Wally smiled and threw her up in the hair.

"A baby! We're having a baby!" He yelled in excitement. Dixie smiled and nodded. Wally smiled and hugged her. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"And me a mom!" Dixie laughed. Leslie smiled and put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"You should probably tell Bruce." At that his face paled.

"Um...I don't wanna die." Wally confessed. Dixie laughed and pulled out her phone and called her father.

"Daddy! Oh..." She looked a Wally. "He's not answering ." She went back to her phone. "Daddy, Wally got be pregnant. Don't tell anyone else but Alfred please. Wally will call Barry and Iris. Bye daddy!"

"You just gave me a death sentence..." Wally whimpered. Dixie smiled and kissed him. They were interrupted by a bagging on the door. "Coming!" He walked over to the door and opened it, but closed it soon.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bruce and Alfred! They wanna kill me!" Wally screamed. Dixie sighed and told her boyfriend to move. Wally reluctantly agree and left. Bruce went in with Alfred and both glared at Wally.

"Should we kill you now, or later?" Bruce asked.

"Later?"

* * *

Nine months later...

Wally held Dixie's hand as she screamed and used bad language in her first language. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Leslie held up a baby boy in her arms. She smiled at them and asked what his name should be.

"Thomas." They answered together. Dixie looked at her son and smiled. He had black hair like her, but had green eyes and freckles like his father.

A few minutes later, Bruce, Alfred, Barry, and Iris came in and smiled at the small family.

"What is his name?" Barry asked.

"Thomas." Bruce's eyes widen.

"You named him after my father...?" Dixie smiled and nodded.

"Wally came up with it." Bruce smiled.

"I hate you slightly less now West." Everyone laughed while Wally gulped. Even Thomas seemed to laugh at his father. Wally pouted but then smiled and held his girlfriend.

"I'm proud of you babe. You did good." He smiled and hugged her. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Here ha go! This is like six months before the actual story. So yeah. Basically, everyone in that room are the only ones who know of Thomas' existence for six months. I named him Thomas because that was Batman's dad and I had no idea what to name him. So...yeah. Hope ya like and crud.**


	3. I

**Now! The very beginning! Six months after Thomas' birth! Sorry for grammar mistakes and all that.**

* * *

Wally woke up to the sound of not crying, but the doorbell ringing. He sighed and got up and went to answer it. He pulled on a tank top and walked over to the door grumbling. "What is it? I was up all night with my kid and wife!" He snapped and was about to yell when he saw who it was.

"Roy...?" Roy looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You and Dixie had a-" he was cut off when Wally pulled him inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Yes, me and her had a kid. Don't tell anyone, okay? You do, I will hurt you." Wally threatened. Roy nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Speaking of Dixie, I wanted to talk to you and her." Wally raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. He walked down the hallway and shook her.

"Wake up, babe." Dixie whined and covered her head with the blanket.

"I don't wanna! I'm tired." Wally sighed and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey!" Wally laughed and put her down next to Roy.

"Hi Dixie." Roy greeted. Dixie smiled and hugged him.

"I gotta go get someone. Be right back." Roy nodded and waited as she left. She came back a few minutes later and he saw a bundle in her arms.

"Is this your kid?" Dixie's eyes widen but Roy smiled. "Wally told me." Dixie sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dixie stated with a shout of protest from Wally. She smiled and kissed Wally's forehead. "But I love him anyway."

Thomas yawned loudly and cuddled into his mother. Roy smiled and looked at the mother. "May I?" Dixie smiled and helped Roy hold the child.

"Support the head. Don't treat him like a doll. He won't break if you hold him." Roy nodded and did what he was told. Wally smiled and saw down next to Dixie.

"You said you wanted to talk to us? What it is?" Roy sighed and looked at them in the eyes.

"Donna...Donna someone to go undercover into the Light. And...well... We wanted to see if Dixie would fake her death, we never thought that she would... Have a child." Roy admitted. Wally's eyes widen and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"But she could die! How would she fake her death? Batmanwouldkillmeifanythinghappentoher!" Wally screamed. Dixie put her hand and on his cheek and stroked it. It calmed him down a little, but he still held his girlfriend. Dixie looked at Roy.

"What's gonna happen if I don't?" Dixie asked.

"Possibly an attack. Death of millions." Dixie's eyes widen and sighed.

"I'll think about it. Give me about five days and then I'll give you the answer." Roy nodded and handed the baby back to the parents.

"I'll see you later." They nodded and closed the door after their friend. Dixie put Thomas back in his crib and walked backed to the living room. Wally wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"What do you think?" She asked. Wally frowned and sighed.

"Truthfully? I don't want you to do it. I'm scared I might lose you! We just had a child, and what if you die? I can't raise a baby by myself! Baby, please. My little birdie... I can't lose you. Not now, not ever." Tears started to ran down his face as he held her. "I love you..." He pretty much sobbed. Dixie hugged her boyfriend with so much love and compassion. She kissed his forehead and held him.

"But think of all the people we would be saving... Wally, when we became heroes, are first job was to protect people. Even if that means giving up our lives in the process. You know that I love you and Thomas! I'll always be with you...so let me do this baby. Please..."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Wally crying and Dixie holding him. After a while, Wally stopped. "Let me think about it." She nodded and kissed him softly then pulled away.

"I will always be with you baby. Do you understand?" He nodded and held her close.

"You were one of the few people who were there for me when my...when _he_...hurt me..." Wally admitted. Dixie hugged him.

"I love you, Wally West. You are everything I've ever wanted." Dixie stated. Wally smiled then yawned.

"I think we should get a few more hours of sleep. I know you don't have any classes and niether do I. Wanna go on a picnic?" She nodded and smiled. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Wally helped his wife pack some clothing into a duffle bag while he held Thomas. "I still don't want you to do this..." Dixie sighed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I know you don't...but I have to..." Wally sighed.

"Someone else could go..." Dixie frowned and gently slapped Wally.

"Wally, I don't wanna leave. But I have to. I will come back. And when I do, we will spend all day with Thomas and cuddle. We can order pizza and watch Netflix. Deal?" Wally nodded and kissed her softly.

They pulled away as Thomas started to cry. Dixie took Thomas and held him. "It's okay baby. I need you to be a good boy for your daddy?" Thomas giggled in response and Dixie smiled. She looked at Wally and walked towards the door.

"Love you to the moon and back." She said before she left. Wally let tears fall from his eyes.

"Love you..." He replied softly.

* * *

**Beginning of the story. Hope ha like.**


	4. II

**Chapter 2! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Roy looked sad as Superman and Green Lantern (Hal) carried a stretcher with a body on it. The stretcher held the body of eighteen year old, Dixie Grayson. He shuddered at how she died.

* * *

_Kaldur glared at his old friends as they stood ready to fight. He ran towards them and turned his Water-Bearers into hammers and slammed them into Roy, which sent him flying. Roy landed on the ground, when he got up, Kaldur ran towards Dixie and turned them into swords. He stabbed her and she gasped. _

_"Nightwing!" He pulled the swords out of her and she gasped. She covered the wound and walked backwards while gasping for air. Roy ran towards Dixie and held her while she fell. "I've got you." _

_"R-roy...te...ll...Wal..ly...and...Thom...as...and...Bru...and my...fam...ly...Lov...th...em..."She gasped out as tears ran down her face. He shook his head and held her._

_"It's gonna be alright. I promise. Please! You have to hold on!" Dixie smiled and slowly died in his arms. Roy screamed and started to do CPR. _

_Superboy came from the bio ship and M'gann from the sea. They ran to Roy and Dixie and they gasped. "I don't hear a heartbeat." Superboy stated._

_"28...29...30..." He stopped and looked at the girl he thought of as a sister. "She's...dead..."_

* * *

Roy shook his head and got out his cellphone at the same time the Justice League arrived. Batman came in and glared at him. "What. The. Hell. Happened?" Roy pointed towards the hallway with the med-bay. Batman went down there and left them. Roy picked Wally's number and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello. Wally West speaking." _Wally said. Roy sighed and told him to come to Mt. Justice and bring Thomas. _"W-why...?" _

"I'll explain once you get here." Roy explained. He hung up and waited. Once he sat down, everyone surrounded him.

"What happened?" Green Arrow asked.

"Kaldur killed Dixie." Everyone gasped in shock. Dixie was a bat! Bats don't freaking die! Everyone knew that much! Suddenly, they turned around.

_Recognized: Kid Flash BO3. Recognized: Unknown._

"What is it Roy?" Wally asked while holding a bundle in his arms. Everyone stared at the bundle and finally, Aquaman spoke up.

"What is that?" Wally glared softly and saw the team show up.

"Not a that. This is Dixie and my son. His name is Thomas." Wally explained and cradled Thomas when he started to get fussy. Everyone gasped in shock.

"You mean, that my sister has a child?!" Tim asked. Wally nodded and showed Tim his nephew. Tim looked at the baby and was shocked. Thomas had black hair, emerald eyes, and freckles. He is small for a six month old, just like how Dixie was small for a child.

Tears came to Tim's eyes and Thomas put his hand on his cheek. Wally looked at this and smiled at his son. Then he looked at Wally. "Now what happened, Roy?"

Roy sighed and looked at his friend in the eye. "Kaldur... Kaldur killed Dixie." Wally looked at him and handed Thomas to Tim.

"What?"

"Kaldur killed Dixie." Wally stared at him and then tears started to fall from his face.

"N-no... S-she can't die!" Wally cried. Everyone felt sorry for the father and stayed and watched. Suddenly, Wally did something that surprised them. He punched Roy right in the face.

"Shit!" Roy yelled as Wally grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

"This is your fault! Your fault that the love of my life died!" He kept punching Roy and Roy kept accepting it. Another thing that surprised them was that Thomas was laughing softly at the violence. Wally stopped briefly, but then continued. He raised his fist but was stopped. He turned around and saw Superman. He glared at him and tried pulling away.

"Wally! Enough!" Superman yelled. Wally glared and punched him in the face.

"You know nothing! The women you love is still alive! When she did die you went back in time to save her! So shut. The. Hell. UP!" Wally screamed. The Flash grabbed Wally.

"Calm down!" Wally kept struggling, until Black Canary but a sedative in him. He calmed down and went limp. When he did, Thomas started crying.

"Shhh..." Wonder Women held him. He kept crying.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Green Arrow suggested. Impulse went to the baby bag and got out the baby bottles and gave it to Wonder Women. She tried feeding him, but he kept crying.

"Why won't he stop crying?!" Green Lantern (Hal) yelled.

"It's because he wants someone sing him a song." Everybody turned and saw Wally.

"How...?"

"Speedster." Wally said and took Thomas. He started rocking him and started to sing.

_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween" _Wally started singing, then he started singing in a different voice.

_"I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." _Then a different one.

_"I am the one hiding under yours stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." _Then the one if the beginning.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song." _Then a deeper voice.

_"In this town, don't we love it now_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise." _Then a higher one.

_"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_Scream! This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared." _Then even higher voices.  
_"Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night." _He kept doing the voices until the song ended.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the who when you call, Who's there?_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_  
_Don't we love it now_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song." _Wally sang to his son. Thomas smiled happily and put his father's finger in his mouth. Wally smiled as tears fell down his face. "You look so much like your mama. I wish she could watch you grow up..." He sobbed and grabbed the baby bag and left. Everyone looked at where wall was and felt sorry for the kid and his father.

Roy sighed and left before anyone can stop him.

* * *

Roy looked at a picture on his phone of a young him, Wally, and Dixie and he smiled at it. "I missed those times." He muttered under his breath. He heard a noise in the background and he got on high alert. "Wally?" He looked up and saw Kaldur standing there. Roy walked towards him.

"No." Kaldur said and heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Donna, Garth, and Wally. Wally was holding his child in his arms as they all stared at Kaldur. Then they all heard one more pair of footsteps. A teenager walked up besides Wally with a hood on her head. They all looked at her and she look the hood off, revealing Dixie.

"I take it our plan was successful?" Kaldur asked. Roy nodded.

"Almost TOO successful. The Team and the League are in mourning. Including Batman." Dixie flinched at her father's name. "They may never forgive us."

"And still, only six know they secret?" Kaldur asked.

"The secret, and the other. That you've been in deep cover within Black Manta's organization since leaving the team. How it'd go on that end?" Roy asked.

"Successful as well. I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the latter, bringing me up closer to the Light, and their unknown partner." Kaldur explained.

"Not without cost, Kaldur. L'gann wasn't supposed to be captured." Roy stated.

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover." Kaldur explained.

"I'm not blaming you. I know you've been forced to make impossible choices."

"Or saving my friends. And i will find a way to save L'gann. You have my word." Kaldur explained.

"So what now?" Donna asked. Dixie hugged Wally and looked down. He took her hand in his hand and squeezed it. Garth walked towards Dixie with a necklace and put it around her neck.

"Ah dude. Why you giving bling to my dead girlfriend?" Wally asked.

"Glamour Charm. Gift from Zatanna. Gave it to my on my birthday." Donna said.

"Wow! You look exactly the same." Wally stated and Dixie giggled.

"To the six of us." Donna stated. "And only us. But to anyone else, you are a different person." They looked at a puddle on the floor and saw that Dixie had Blonde hair, narrower face, green eyes, a scar on her right cheek, and a darker skin tone.

"It is time." Kaldur stated. Garth looked at Dixie and gave her a hug.

"Bye little sis. I'll miss you." Dixie smiled and returned the hug.

"Keep Donna safe." She whispered in his ear and he blushed. She pulled away and hugged Donna.

"I'm sorry I made you do this..." She whispered and Dixie nodded.

"I forgive you." She said and turned to Wally and their child. She kissed Thomas' forehead and smiled at him. "Bye my little birdie... I will always love you. I hope that one day, that when you hear of this, that you will understand I did it to protect you..." Wally smiled and handed Thomas to Donna. He looked at Dixie and smiled a sad smiled. He hugged her and she hugged him back and then gave each other a kiss on the lips.

"W-what could go wrong...?" She asked in a scared voice. They laughed softly at each other and Wally smiled at her.

"Don't say that." He brushed a strand hair behind her ear and they looked at each other sadly. Dixie wiped a tear from Wally's face and kissed his forehead.

"Be safe." She whispered. He nodded and looked at Roy when he put a hand on his shoulder. Dixie let go of him, and walked out with them.

* * *

Dixie walked next to Kaldur as they waited for Manta's ship. They gave a glance at each other and walked in.

...

Wally, Roy, Garth, and Donna looked on with heavy hearts. "We're though the hard part." Roy said as he watched the ship disappear. "They're in." Wally glared and took his son back from Donna.

"Who are you kidding? It only gets more dangerous from here." He sent a glare to the fellow red head and left, leaving his friends worried for the young father.

* * *

**Man was that long! Anyway, hope ya like it. In this, Garth is dating Donna and all. Sorry for mistake and all that. See ya later.**


	5. III

Wally held his son in his arms as he looked at a picture of his beautiful Dixie. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to this! She could die for real this time. He was scared for her life, and the life of their son. He could grow up without her. Never knew that she sang to him when he couldn't sing. That she made weird faces at him when she was feeding him. He'll never know anything about how his mother loved him and would sacrifice her life so that she could keep him, her beautiful son, alive.

"Wally?" He jumped and turned around.

"Aunt Iris?" She nodded and hugged him.

"My poor Wally..." She whispered as she hugged him. He tensed up in her arms while Thomas started to get a little fussy, most likely sensing his fathers discomfort. Wally pulled away and softly bounced Thomas. He went back to sleep slowly after while Iris smiled. Wally noticed and blushed.

"What...?"

"I've just ever would have thought I see that day you would become a father. I'm so sorry about Dixie... I know you truly loved her." He flinched when she said her name. He laughed, the pain obvious in his voice.

"I was going to ask her to marry me after she came home. She had told me she was going to have two weddings. One with all her 'family' with included the titans, the justice league, the team, and the batfamily. The second one for the public. She said she was going to wear a beautiful dress. She should be here! She should be picking out a dress! She should be with me!"

"Wally..."

"No! I will never forgive Kaldur! He took her away from me!" He cried. He fell to his knees and held his son. "Thomas will never know his mom. Never know that she sang to him. Made faces when she fed him. That she is where most of his looks come from..." Iris hugged her nephew as he sobbed.

"WAAAAH!" Thomas screamed as loud as he could. Wally stopped crying and started talking to his son.

"What's wrong baby? Are you hungry?" He picked up a bottle, but his son didn't want it. "Diaper?" He looked in Thomas' diaper but there was nothing in it. "What's wrong?" Thomas kept sobbing and Wally looked at Iris.

"Why is he crying? Why won't he stop crying?" Wally started to panic."What if he knows what happened to his mom?!" Iris sighed and took Thomas and bounced him.

"Is your daddy scaring you?" Thomas calmed down at that. She smiled and rocked him.

"How...?"

"You were scaring him." She explained.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Dixie?" Kaldur asked. Dixie nodded and sat down in a chair.

"I don't want to leave Wally. Even less, Thomas. But I have to do this. I love them, so I would do anything to keep them safe. That means Bruce and everyone else." She explained as she held the neckless Wally gave her in her hands. Kaldur smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You, are probably the most honorable person that I know." She smiled sadly and hugged him.

"I miss them Kaldur. I miss holding my baby in my arms and Wally holding me. I miss them all."

* * *

Bruce stared at the computer screen of when Kaldur stabbed his daughter. He glared at the screen. He will make sure Kaldur paid for his crimes to his family. He already lost Jason (but he came back to life), and now her.

"Father?" Bruce turned around to see Damian in his pajamas staring at him.

"Yes?"

"I miss Rachel." He muttered. Bruce smiled a little at that. He was getting comfortable around her. He used to call her Grayson. He sighed sadly and hugged Damian.

"I do too little one. Everyone does. Especially Wally." Bruce explained.

"Master Damian? Master Bruce?" Alfred called.

"Go to bed Damian. I'll talk to you in the morning." He hugged his son one last time and watched as Alfred led him back to his room. The door shut and Bruce punched a wall in anger. "I'll make that fish boy pay! Without a doubt. He'll be thrown in prison for his crimes.


	6. IV

From Damian Wayne's POV

* * *

_"Why did you call us all of us here, father?" I asked when I realized all of my so called "family" as Grayson called them. Wait, where is Di - Grayson? She said after her mission she would take me to the book store and get a book and then ice cream. We always did that every Saturday, sometimes Sunday if she was busy on a mission. She never missed out because she called it our so called "bonding time". _

_Father sighed and looked at all of us. He took his cowl off and had tears in his eyes. I didn't like it. "Father. what is wrong? And where is Dix- Grayson...?" He looked at me and shook his head._

_"I'm sorry... Dixie was on a mission and Aqualad...he... killed Dixie..." He choked a little on the last word and everyone else is quiet, until I screamed._

_"You're lying! She can't be dead! She promised me that she would be okay! She said she wouldn't leave me! She loved me! She... She..." I hiccupped and then tears started dripping down my face. Cassandra came over to me and hugged me. "She can't be dead... She... she can't be..."_

_I could tell everyone was looking at me but I didn't care. I lost the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. She... she took me to see those childish movies she loved so much, not like I enjoyed them. I put up with them for her. She read and sang to be before I went to bed at night...even though I put up with it for her. Also, I didn't enjoy the hugs and kisses or anything. I only curled up next to her because I was cold... yeah... that's it._

_Who was I kidding? I missed Dixie, my big sister..._

* * *

Ever since Dixie died I stayed up in my room holding a stuffed cat she bought me for my birthday. Pennyworth had tried to get me to eat, but I refused. Not until my sister, not Cass or Fatgirl, but the only one I considered my sister. She made an effort to get to know me, not father, not anyone. She did though. I glanced over at the picture of Dixie and I on my desk. I smiled sadly because I remembered when that picture was taken.

* * *

_"Come on Dami! I promise you'll like it!" Dixie whined. I glared at her and went back to my drawing._

_"I have no time for worthless things like a pet adoption center." I mumbled. She sighed and sat on me bed next to my feet._

_"Please little bird? Can you just take a look? I promise if you don't like it, we'll leave. Please? For me?" I sighed because she used that "for me" card._

_"-tt- fine. But just a look." She smiled and took my hand and pulled me off the bed. _

_"That you little D!" She exclaimed as she ruffled my hair. I glared at her and she laughed. "Can't get to be Little bird! I've been living with Bruce for too long!"_

_"Stop giving me pointless names." She blinked at me and laughed. _

_"Nope!"_

_..._

_We walked into the pet adoption center and I saw a lot of animals. Mostly cats and dogs and I saw them looking sad and scared. I felt bad for them, but I didn't show it. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and I looked over to the girl who did it. Dixie smiled and I shrugged my shoulders.  
_

_"I guess we could stay a little bit long... But only for a while!" She smiled and nodded._

_"Thanks Damian." I felt a little bit of sadness because she usually called me those weird names. I guess she noticed and he face broke out into a huge smile. "Aww! Do you miss the names I call you?" I frowned because I don't pout at all. _

_"Are we going to do something or what?" She smiled and pulled me towards the animals._

_"Bruce and Alfred agreed that you can have a pet. So, go a pick." I looked at her confused and she giggled. "You are so cute."_

_She turned me around and we walked around the animals. I saw all kinds of animals, but two caught my eye. A Great Dane and a white cat. I looked at Dixie and pointed to the two animals. _

_"I want those." She looked at them and smiled. She talked to the owner and she nodded. The owner lead both out of the animals out of the cages and I pet the dog nervously._

_"So, Dami? What do you want to call the dog?" I thought about it and told her. _

_"Titus."_

_"Titus?"_

_"Titus. Ace for short." She snorted and laughed._

_"What am I not surprised that you would name him that, and the cat?"_

_"Alfred."_

_"May I ask why?"_

_"He just looks like an Alfred."_

_"Oh really? And what would Alfred say what he meets Alfred?" I shrugged and laughed when Alfred licked my face. She smiled and asked the owner to take a picture. The owner nodded and we all got into a picture._

* * *

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I got up from my bed and knew what I had to do. I'm going to get revenge for Dixie's death, by killing that bastard.


End file.
